DanMachi Manga Chapter 0
The Goddess' Campanella is a special chapter of the DanMachi manga. Summary Bell was running through Orario, heading to the abandoned church, where he was living with his goddess Hestia. When he entered the room, he informed her proudly that he beat a goblin. However, when Hestia gave him to understand that he beat just one single monster, who was the weakest in the Dungeon and came back, a long silence hung in the air. Suddenly Bell run out, saying sorry to his goddess and planning return to the dungeon. Hestia tried to stop him but in vain. Hestia recalled memories of their first meeting. It was 3 days earlier when she met Bell, after he came to Orario. When he lost his grandfather, he and Hestia became one family. Gods who descended to the lower world, took care of their children, giving them god's blessing. The gods decided to live among humans without using their special powers and abilities. As Hestia stated their familia's current goal was to have enough money to live without worries. That was why Bell kept exploring the dungeon and she had a part-time job at the stand. Hestia asked Bell what he was thinking about the dungeon and he admitted that at the beginning he was a little nervous and couldn't focus on exploring, but kept fighting the monsters and finally was in control of the situation. Hestia began teasing him, talking about chasing after the girls and he felt obliged to explain that he was dreaming about the destined encounter, like in the heroes' stories. Then Hestia brought back his words about harem and Bell referred to his grandfather's lessons and hints. She watched him with interest, wondering what kind of person he was. Bell seemed to be at the same time immature, but pure and honest, he didn't hide his wishes or dreams. Finally Hestia stated that they should work hard together, which he eagerly agreed to. A few days later Hestia walked through the streets, counting her pay, when he noticed Bell, standing in front of the shop window. When she approached it, she saw various types of weapons. She immediately imagined herself giving Bell gift as his goddess, but when she finally looked at the prices she realized it was impossible for her. Hestia felt depressed, thinking about how to get more members to her familia to make things easier. She judged herself as a useless goddess, when beautiful hairpins drew her attention. She stared at the window, torn between her desire of possessing this item and sense of duty. Hestia was aware that she couldn't waste money in their situation and finally she gave up, running away to their home. However, Bell was the one who noticed her and quickly understood what was going on. He rushed to the dungeon and fiercely fought with monsters. Bell came back late in the evening, but Hestia wasn't waiting with a warm welcome. She looked at him suspiciously, when he didn't explain himself properly and decided to update his status. After doing so, she clung to Bell with all her body, trying to force him to reveal everything what he was hiding. However, Bell was unyielding to her threats or pleading. Next day Hestia still mused upon Bell's behavior, when she saw him before the Guild's headquarters with Eina. What's more he was going to give elf a small box, decorated with ribbon. Hestia froze at the sight of their meeting. She came back home, cold and serious, ready to give Bell sharp reprimand. However, what she found there, exceeded her expectations. Bell was waiting for her goddess with nutritious meal and drinks. She thanked him, touched by his efforts and immediately recalled the incident that she witnessed earlier. While Hestia was trying to find out if something happened, Bell looked at her confused. She analysed the situation, barely able to calm down and accept that he could have a girl. As it turned out later, Bell prepared a present for Hestia and he met with Eina only to ask her for advice, which item would be appropriate for his goddess. Inside the box there were new harpins for Hestia and she quickly understood why Bell kept going to the dungeon every day. She asked him to put the harpins on and he did quite well, despite the fact that he never tied girl's hair before. Hestia thanked Bell and apologized to him quietly, happy that he was the first member of her family. She wondered what future and challenges were awaiting for him, what kind of people he would meet. In the dungeon Bell kept fighting with the monsters, along with Mikoto, Lili and Welf. When they obtained the blood onyx, they got excited, however Lili emphasized that their mission wasn't over yet. They noticed another wave of monsters approaching them and prepared for the counterattack. Meanwhile in the Entertainment District, a renard Sanjouno Haruhime, was waiting in her chamber, ready for the upcoming ritual. Characters *Bell Cranel *Hestia *Zeus (image) *Eina Tulle *Ais Wallenstein (image) *Hyakinthos Clio (image) *Ryuu Lion (image) *Syr Flova (image) *Liliruca Arde *Welf Crozzo *Kashima Ouka (image) *Yamato Mikoto *Hitachi Chigusa (image) *Sanjouno Haruhime Monsters *Goblin *Minotaur (image) *Black Goliath (image) *Kobold Navigation